nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 23
Pages that need renaming It would Be good if you move Sonic Colours to Sonic Colors and if you move Fatal Frame IV to Zero Tsukihami no Kamen From 09:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance Hi, there. It's been a while since I've been on here and we've talked about this wiki getting more editors. I see that you've started the Wikia Gaming Alliance since the last time we talked, but It's kind of subtle. Do you think that you could try to emphasize the alliance on the home page, and ask our affilates to do the same? If the WGA became well-known among the wikis, it would be better for all involved. Plus, and I hope you don't get mad at me for asking this, but could you work on finding a lot more wikis to join? I ask this because there dosen't seem to be a lot of wikis part of the WGA, but I'm sure plenty would want to. If a lot of wikis joined, I think that it would be a good idea for youand the other admins to think of some kind of reward for users who are recognized for delligent work and making quality edits and not just stubs on several different wikis of the WGA. That way all affiliates are getting attention and are having quality articles. I'm not sure what kind of reward these users could receive, but I'm sure that you and other admins could come up with something. Please respond. Wyluca2 (talk) 19:49, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Wyluca2 Stubs If we aren't going to use affiliates to hope for more editors, can you try to communicate with our current community that they need to be more specific and professional with their articles. I'm happy to see that there is people having fun on here again, but there is just too many stubs anymore. Could you please emphasize that these articles need to be as professional, informative, and specific as those found on Wikipedia? Wyluca2 (talk) 22:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Wyluca2 Recent Releases Hey, Rocket. Sorry I haven't been keeping up on my Admin duties. I've been busy as of late, and I've been trying to finish my Chrono Trigger project. But now I'm nearing the end of the project (finally!) and hope to have it done within the coming weeks. Then I'll get back to doing other things around the wiki, including the "Recent Releases" template on the main page. As I'm sure you know, I used to get all my Nintendo information from Nintendo Power magazine. But since that doesn't exist any more, I'll find different sources on-line and figure out which games are the most popular for the Recent Releases. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png Profile – Talk – ''' 01:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) WARNING! WARNING! there is a bad user called '''Firemandave69. He needs to be blocked, his edits must be removed. 09:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) In fact, Not a troll... Haha, take a look at this: http://www.mariowiki.com. Hilarious! This is an April Fools joke. It's so good though, I thought it was a troll! When Super Mario Wiki does April Fools Day, they do it right! I reccomend you check out the Mario Reboot. It's hilarious. It's clear that they put a lot of work into this. Warning: The Era's Adventure trailer may cause suicidal thoughts or tendancies. That music.....the dull gameplay.....the music....the horror of the music....... Sheikah warrior (talk) 15:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit Encouragement system Like a game? That sounds interesting. Sure, I'd like to see it. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:12, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Wow! You've put a lot of thought and work into it. While I like the idea, it seems sort of complicated to me. But that might just be because I'm not really an RPG guy (with the exception of Chrono Trigger). I'm more of a first-person shooter guy...just run around killing people. But, yeah, if you and Sheikah Warrior can get it working, I think it would be fun! :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Incentive I think that sounds like an awesome idea. Not only will that hopefully give us better articles, but it will bring even more fun to the site. You should probably make sure that these rpg-like rewards are based more on quality over quantity, just so that we can avoid users making unecessary edits. Wyluca2 (talk) 21:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Wyluca2 Wizrds and Wariors Thanks for the help with Wizrds and Wariors. I noticed it didn't have a page and since it was one of my favorite NES games from my childhood. Sorry, you had to clean so much up. I'll work on making it better when I have more time.CrazyUncleRyan (talk) 18:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate Band Hello there, what I want to know is, why did you delete my work. I put a lot of hard work into doing it.Alexnic106 (talk) 17:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC)